Mistakes Three
by living on
Summary: To obeying the boss's son, all you need is a little push. To fall into his trap, all you need is a little shove. To learn to love him, all you need is little mistakes three. KisaIta


Mistakes Three

Summary: To obeying the boss's son, all you need is a little push. To fall into his trap, all you need is a little shove. To learn to love him, all you need is little mistakes three. KisaIta

A birthday present for lovely Kiotsukatanna deviantart. com, I hope you have an AMAZING 18th!

Enjoy.

!RATED 15+!

* * *

><p>"How much do you value your job, Hoshigaki-san?"<p>

Kisame couldn't help but groan aloud. He should have known one day it would come to this. His boss's son would find a way to corner him. And of course, it would be inside his janitor's closet, just to top it off. "Uchiha-san, I have a lot of work to do." He groaned heavily, refusing to even glance at the boy as he gathered the supplies he needed.

"Oh, Hoshigaki-san, I've told you before, please, call me Itachi." The velvet voice leaked from the teen's throat like ice from a paper sack.

The older man buried his face in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. "Fine! Itachi, I have a lot of work to do. Would you mind moving away from the door so I can complete the task your father asked of me?"

With a ragged sigh and a click of his tongue against his perfectly straight teeth, Itachi grumbled lovely, "You work isoi/ hard, Hoshigaki-san. A little ifuni/ just might help you relax a bit."

Kisame pinched the bridge of his nose and grunted roughly, "I don't have time for fun and games, Uchiha-san."

"Please, call me Itachi." The velvet voice reminded before muttering softly. "But I know the perfect game, Hoshigaki-san."

Kisame glanced up to shoot the boy a nasty look, only to find himself staring dumbly and blushing brightly at the nude Uchiha. Itachi instantly grinned and locked his eyes with the older man's. Taking a few steps over his clothes and moving closer to Kisame, while making sure to keep himself between the shark and his escape path, Itachi whispered huskily, "Come on, big boy, let's have some fun. It will do some good for your nerves."

In an attempt to remind himself that the fully naked boy in front of him was his boss's son, Kisame bowed his head and turned away. "This is not happening… this is not happening… this is NOT happening!"

"Oh, Hoshigaki-san, this is happening." Two hands traced up the shark's spine to his shoulders before rubbing gently circles into his back. "Don't worry, I'll be sure that you ithoroughlyi/ enjoy yourself."

That statement seemed to knock some sense into the man, immediately Kisame yanked away from the grip of the teen and darted for the door.

"I won't do that if I were you, Hoshigaki-san." The warmth of the velvet was replaced by cold steel. "You walk out now, you will lose everything." Itachi hissed as he stared at the concrete ground.

If the wording had not frozen Kisame's steps, then just the cool demeanor that they were introduced had stilled his hand on the door knob. Licking his lips and staring at the wood in front of him, he warily asked, "Why and how?"

"I know everything."

"Oh, really?" Kisame stated in disbelief. Turning around, he watched the teen with a curious glance in his eyes.

Meeting the shark's eyes, the weasel grinned slyly, "March eighth is your birthday, you are twenty-nine, your best friend is named Samehada, and you love the color blue."

"And these will cause me to lose everything… how?"

"None of that would… however, father learning that you cheated on your all drug tests would." Itachi said smugly.

"My…" Kisame felt his jaw slack and his hand fell from the door.

"So… as I asked earlier, how much do you value your job, Hoshigaki-san?"

Kisame stood stiff back to the door and could only watch as the teen walked up to him. "If you give to me what I want, I swear to you no one will ever know about your little cheating spree or this little incident." Itachi whispered hotly as he approached the shark. "What do you say, Hoshigaki-san?"

Staring at the teen's face made Kisame's mind twist as if it was a worm on a hook, struggling to get free. "I- What exactly do you want?" Kisame growled.

The smile on the weasel's face nearly split his head in two. "I think you know what I want, Hoshigaki-san." He breathed sweetly in the shark's ear as his arms encircled the man's neck.

"Let's just be extra clear- for humor's sake, okay?" Kisame said as he brushed the teen's arms off of his shoulders.

Itachi outwardly pouted softly. "If you insist." He said begrudgingly. "I want you to make love to me."

"Ummmmmm…" Kisame bit his lip, his cheeks brightening. "Can you be clearer?" He squeaked out as he yanked at his collar.

The weasel's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Kisame's face, forcing the older man to stare into his black stone eyes. "Hoshigaki-san, I want you touch me here," A hand moved from Kisame's cheek and grabbed his hand. Itachi proceeded to place the shark's hand on his shoulder. "Here." He placed the hand on his stomach. "Here." He placed the hand on his lower back. "Here." Kisame's cheeks darken as Itachi pulled the hand lower onto his behind. "Here." Kisame was as stiff as a board as Itachi placed the hand on his groin. "And here." The hand was lifted and placed over the teen's heart.

Gold eyes slowly opened as his fingers felt the speed of the young man's heart. Kisame's gaze was fixed on his light blue skin being held in between two paler skin tones. Gently, he drummed his fingers on the boy's chest, matching the fleeting rhythm inside.

Itachi's own cheeks became rosy. "Kisame…" He muttered through thin lips.

Locking gold with black was only Kisame's first mistake.

The second happened when he leaned down and locked pale pink lips with pale blue.

Itachi's hands slipped behind Kisame's neck, his fingers digging into the blue hair that was clipped short. Kisame could feel himself wondering if he ever had common sense to begin with as he licked roughly against the smooth lips that he was pressing against.

With a high pitched moan, Itachi's teeth opened and bit down on Kisame's tongue, dragging the shark's appendage into his mouth. By surrendering to Kisame as soon as the shark's tongue brushed on his own, Itachi felt his knees go weak. However, he was pleasantly surprised when Kisame's arms wrapped strongly around his small waist and hauled the limp boy closer to himself.

And suddenly it was over.

Kisame pulled away for a breath of air and found himself holding the panting teen to his chest. He glancing over Itachi and mentally winced when he realized how severely the teen was wheezing. Slowly, he lowered the two of them to the ground; making sure that Itachi's thin body curled comfortably in his lap.

"…wow…" Itachi finally whispered with his head on the shark's shoulder. "That… that was incredible."

With a gently roll of his eyes, Kisame muttered, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

The teen's head was away from the shark's shoulder in an instant. "You did not enjoy yourself?" He asked with a tightly drawn frown.

Kisame shrugged, "I've had better kisses."

With shoulders fallen, Itachi nodded leisurely, "I see. I need to learn to be better."

"Yeah," Kisame agreed, "That way when you met the person you are supposed to be with forever, you'll have that little trick up your sleeve."

Itachi immediately physically winced. "But…" He stood up from Kisame's lap. Scooping his clothing from the ground, Itachi speedily put them on.

Watching the teen with suspicious eyes, Kisame asked, "So… are we good?"

Itachi pulled his pants on and nodded. Not trusting his voice, he unlocked the door and walked out of the closet without saying a word.

Kisame sighed in relief; however, there was a strange dull feeling in the back of his head that he was just done something he would one day regret.

* * *

><p>"Hoshigaki-san."<p>

"…"

"Uchiha-sama. Uchiha-san."

Kisame nodded to the father and son as they passed him in the hallway. He tried to not let it bother him that Itachi's eyes had stayed glued to the floor before he had even noticed the duo approaching him. He really did try; however, it bothered him a tad too much.

Watching the door to Fuigaku's office, Kisame waited until his boss left the room without the young man by his side. And, eventually, the moment happened. Kisame nodded to Fuigaku as he walked pass him. Then, as Fuigaku turned a corner, Kisame opened the door to the office and entered quickly; making sure to shut the door behind himself and lock it tightly.

Itachi immediately regretted turned away from the window to see who had come into the room. He flicked his eyes away from Kisame within a second and then his body followed suit. Leaning on the window edge, Itachi stared intensely out at the world.

"Uchiha-san. Are you alright?" Kisame asked gently.

He was brushed off without even a flick of a wrist.

Kisame frowned, "Uchiha-san, are you alright?" He repeated louder.

Not even a breath of acknowledgment.

Kisame growled, not liking the fact that the young man was completely ignoring him. The sensation crawled underneath his skin. "Itachi, what the hell is wrong with you?"

With a small gasp and both of his shoulders tensing, Itachi leaned closer to the window; the white of his eyes nearly touching the glass.

"You follow me around like some lost puppy for ages and then you suddenly start acting like nothing was the way it had been. What the hell went through your mind to make you act like this?" Kisame continued to growl, hoping to get something out of the teen.

Itachi shifted his weight, pursing his lips together and biting them, as he glanced towards Kisame.

"Well?" Kisame asked, provoking the weasel.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" A voice of crushed velvet spoke from a broken heart.

With a series of blinks, Kisame shook his head trying to believe what the teen had just said. "What?"

Itachi's glance shot back out the window. "Isn't that what you have always wanted? Was that not a part of our deal?"

"Well… um, yeah, bu-"

"Then why are you so confused, Hoshigaki-san?" The question was nearly silent and if it was not for the fact Kisame saw the boy's lips move, he was pretty sure he would have missed the statement completely.

"Well, I…" He tried to explain, only to find his voice froze in his throat when the Uchiha turned to face him head on.

Itachi waited, his eyes were glossy from his sorrow and his lips were bloody from his teeth.

The shark stared at the weasel trying to figure out what he could do to fix what he had broke. The answer presented itself; however, Kisame just couldn't voice the words into a coherent sentence.

Walking over to the teen, he leaned down and kissed both of the boy's cheeks, underneath each eye. Kisame then placed both of his hands on Itachi's shoulders and pulled him to his lips.

Itachi whimpered and closed his eyes, allowing the older man to kiss him senseless. And just like the first kiss, Kisame pulled away too soon for Itachi's liking. This time though, Itachi opened his eyes and found had moved him to sitting on his father's desk. He didn't bother to ask why and he didn't dare close his eyes again. "Hoshigaki-san?" He whispered softly. "What do you want?"

Kisame paused, one of his hands landed gently on the teen's upper thigh. "I… want to make you happy."

"How do you plan to do that?" Itachi muttered through his thin lips, tiredly.

Shifting uncomfortably, Kisame answered. "I'm going to do what you asked."

Itachi studied Kisame's face carefully. "Do you know what that would mean to me?" He asked quietly.

With a shake of his head, Kisame motioned the teen to explain.

His lip quivered as he whispered, "I love you, Kisame."

Kisame gawked at Itachi. "You… barely know me."

"I know. But, you are my person that I'm supposed to be with forever." Itachi told him honestly.

"Uch- Itachi, I think you are mistaken." Kisame said tenderly, "I'm-"

"Rough around the edges. Sometimes you forget to do certain tasks, sometimes you smoke some stupid plant, and sometimes you lose your temper. Just like everyone else." Itachi spoke with assurance. "Your rough edges help you judge your decisions; you forget to do some things because you are busy finish more important assignments. You lose your temper at people who are mostly moral inept and everyone deals with stress differently. And all of these character traits make you. Hoshigaki Kisame, the man I have fallen in love with."

The shock was written all over his face, Kisame was sure of this. "How do you know me so well?" He asked, sounding thoroughly flabbergast.

Itachi leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "I don't know." He whispered in the shark's ear. "I just feel like I've known you my entire life. I feel so peaceful around you. I feel so safe within your arms. That's all I know."

Then he pulled away from Kisame, completely. Pushing himself to the other side of the desk, Itachi climbed down. Turning his back to the shark, he walked to his window and revisited staring out of it. "Thank you." Itachi spoke plainly. "Your concern is touching; however, you have work to return to and I have my studies I need to focus on."

"Itachi." A voice filled with such confusion.

"Goodbye, Hoshigaki-san." A voice that could cut steel.

"Call me, Kisame." A simple request-

That made Itachi turn around and stare at Kisame in utter shock. "What?" He practically mouthed.

"Kisame. Call me, Kisame." The shark watched the teen's expression go from surprise to content. Only to surprise him again; moving to the teen's side, Kisame bent down for his third kiss-

And his third mistake.

"I want to learn to love you, Itachi."

"… Okay, I'll teach you."

-End-

Word length 2,362

Date: 07/07/11


End file.
